The invention relates to tables that are collapsible, lightweight and portable.
There is a significant demand for massage tables that are collapsible. Collapsible massage tables can be compactly stored, and can be easily transported for use at different locations. As people try to improve collapsible massage table designs, two competing goals are prevalent. On one hand, it is beneficial to produce a table that weighs less so that it is easier to transport. On the other hand, lighter weight construction may compromise other important requirements for a massage table, such a strength, weight capacity and stability.
Many collapsible massage tables in use today, employ legs that are perpendicular to the table top. These designs usually require a diagonal brace connecting each leg to the center of the table. The diagonal braces stabilize the table, but add to the overall weight, complexity and cost of the design.
An alternative category of collapsible tables utilize over-the center legs. On these tables, each leg forms an acute angle with the respective end of the table when the table is set up. These designs are simpler and lighter than some others because they do not require diagonal braces linking the leg to the center of the table. However, tables with over-the-center legs have tended to lack strength or stability.
Another problem with tables that employ over-the-center legs is hat the leg length is limited compared to other designs. When a collapsible massage table is folded up, each leg must fold completely under one of the table halves. Since hyper-rotated legs are pivotally connected to the underside of the table inward from the end, the length of the leg must be shorter compared to other tables that have legs connected closer to the end.
The invention provides an improved collapsible massage table design employing over-the-center legs in combination with advantageous stabilizing mechanisms. A collapsible massage table includes two folding table pieces hingably connected to each other so tat when the table is set up it has four corner regions and a center region. Each corner region is supported by a leg that is connected to the table via a folding link. Each link has a cable portion that stabilizes the link in an orientation directed generally toward the ground when the table is set up. In preferred embodiments of the invention, the leg link is connected to the table inward from the nearest end. When the table is set up, each link is substantially co-linear with its respective leg. When the table is folded up, each link folds toward the closest end of the table. A central truss is provided under the center region of the table. A tensioned cable network connects the ends of the table with the leg links and the central truss. In another embodiment of the invention, each corner region is supported by a leg having an external brace connecting the leg to the closest end of the table to form a triangular support structure with the table piece when the table is set up.
The invention also provides improvement for tables that utilize right-angle leg orientations.